


Jack-In-The-Box

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Behind-the-Scenes, Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Launchpad? more like LaunchDAD, Short, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: After Darkwing is taken into Paddywhack's dimension, Gosalyn and Launchpad wait anxiously behind.





	Jack-In-The-Box

Launchpad tugs on the rope. His feet are slipping, either from his struggle to pull or the jack-in-the-box trying to suck them in.

The force of the jack-in-the-box and the demon inside it are too strong. Launchpad knows this, and Drake knows this.

So with Gosalyn safely tied up, he immediately lets go, allowing himself to be sucked into the jack-in-the-box.

The force immediately disappears. Launchpad falls back with his grip still tight on the rope. Gosalyn hits the ground mere inches from the jack-in-the-box.

The lid snaps shut.

Gosalyn stares at it and shudders. "Launchpad, I'm scared," she admits.

"Me too, Gos." Launchpad walks over and sits down next to her. He begins to untie the rope from around her waist. "I saw that jack-in-the-box eat Quackerjack, too. Your dad must be going wherever he went."

The ropes fall to the ground. Gosalyn stands and approaches the jack-in-the-box. Now she's afraid to touch it or get too close.

"Is there a way to get them out?"

"Well...that Paddywhack got out, right?"

Gosalyn turns. "He's a demon, Launchpad. He can do whatever he wants."

"Okay, good point. But I'm sure there's a way for them to get out!"

"I wish we could help them."

Seeing her so close to the jack-in-the-box is beginning to make Launchpad antsy. He gently pulls her away to a safer distance. Frankly, if Darkwing weren't stuck in that thing, he'd rather be out of the state by now - anything to get away from that thing.

"I don't think we can do that without going in," Launchpad says. "Which is a  _bad idea_. Especially since Paddywhack was trying to kidnap you in the first place."

At that, Gosalyn sits down and puts her arms around herself. "I feel terrible! If I hadn't pranked Dad like that - "

"Well, it's not like you knew there was a demon there, right?"

"But still!"

"Maybe you should just lay off the pranking for a bit," Launchpad says, "just to be safe. Or, I dunno, focus on things that are funny for both people!"

"Maybe..."

The lid of the jack-in-the-box pops open. Darkwing flies out, followed by Quackerjack and a no longer possessed Mr. Banana-Brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Then Gosalyn spends the rest of her life wondering if the agreement not to make pranks helped her dad (and Quackerjack) get out of Paddywhack's dimension or not.


End file.
